It all started with blackmailing Sirius Black
by Phoenix Tears Of A Riddle
Summary: It all started when Hermione blackmailed Sirius into helping her clean up... xx One shot Xx


_**Disclaimer: I don't anything, only the plot. All characters are JK Rowlings :) **_

"Sirius I swear if you don't help I'll –"

"You'll what, Granger?"

"I'll tell Molly you think Ginny is hot!"

"...Well when you put it like that... I suppose I'll help."

"See? That wasn't that hard was it?"

"Whatever 'Mione. And since when have you become a black-mailing type of girl?"

"Since I started to hang around a certain bad influence named Sirius Black!"

"I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"..."

"What?"

"You amaze me sometimes, Sirius Black. You really do!"

"Ah it's part of the charm that comes with being a Black."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing Black, nothing..."

* * *

><p>"Sirius?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"Aw, is Hermione Granger worrying about me? Aren't you meant to be getting ready to go?"

"Whatever! But I'm serious!"

"I was under the impression that I was actually..."

"Sirius! That's old. Remus told me you said it all the time in Hogwarts."

"Good old moony... anyway, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me 'Mione."

"... I always worry about you Sirius..."

"You don't need to. I'm 47. Plus, I was once an auror."

"I'm not worried about that! I know you could beat someone with your hands tied. I'm worried about you mentally."

"Are you saying I'm mental?"

"Maybe I am!"

"That's it!"

"S-Sirius? What are you doing? Sir- No! Get off!"

"No! You said I was mental! You're being tickled!"

"No! Please! Ok, you're not mental!"

"Good."

"...Sirius?"

"Merlin, I'll be ok! I'll talk to Moony ok?"

"Good boy."

"You make me sound like a dog..."

"Sirius... you _are _a dog..."

"Oh... yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Hermione!"<p>

"Yes Ginny?"

"Since when have you liked Sirius?"

"What! I don't!"

"Yeah yeah..."

"Ginny, you tell anyone and I'll tell your mother you think Sirius is fit!"

"But he is!"

"Damn, doesn't have the same effect on you..."

"Nope! Anyway, I won't tell!"

"Thank you."

"So... you kissed him yet?"

"Ginny Weasley!"

* * *

><p>"Sirius! Where's Harry?"<p>

"Upstairs. He won't come out of Buckbeak's room, 'Mione."

"Why?"

"He thinks he's the one that attacked Arthur!"

"Bloody git! I'll go sort him out! Oh and Sirius... hi!"

"Hi..."

* * *

><p>"So you like Miss Granger, huh Padfoot?"<p>

"Moony! Don't scare me! I'm not as young as I was before!"

"Sirius Black, admitting he's getting old? Merlin, what happened to you?"

"Azkaban happened to me Moony..."

"C'mon Sirius, you're out now!"

"I know but..."

"Enough buts! Now answer my question. Hermione, you like her?"

"Remus how can you think tha- oh fine! I do!"

"I knew it."

"Tell her and I'll bite you!"

"There's the old Sirius! And I won't but it's not my fault if it accidentally _slips_ out..."

"MOONY!"

* * *

><p>"I got him out."<p>

"Yeah, I heard Ginny shouting. Well done Hermione."

"Thanks... where's Remus?"

"He's gone to see Tonks. Something about the order, he says but I still think he likes her."

"Oh. Does Tonks like him?"

"Yes. I don't like it. She's too young for him."

"That's not very nice!"

"It's true. I love Moony but I'm so scared of Tonks being hurt."

"So what if a young girl liked you, eh Black? I've seen you stumble through that door with girls younger than Tonks."

"Well..."

"Exactly."

"... 'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"I have an answer for that question now."

"Go on then, Padfoot."

"Hey! What's with the Padfoot?"

"Sorry, Harry calls you it a lot and I've heard Remus call you it so I suppose I picked up on it."

"No, it's fine. I like being called it."

"Oh ok... You gonna give your answer then?"

"What... oh right."

"Go on then..."

"... I wouldn't mind if a certain young girl liked me because I like her too."

"Oh..."

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Bed. Answer me this, Sirius."

"What?"

"Who do you like?"

"..."

"Sirius?"

"You."

"Oh. Well... I like you too..."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you. What does it look like?"

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You know you can't really say anything about Moony and Tonks now. I'm younger than Tonks yet here you are, kissing me."

"I suppose. Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

"What?"

"Marry me!"

"..."

"Hermione are you –"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

* * *

><p>"<strong>SIRIUS BLACK!"<strong>

"_MOLLY WEASLEY! WHAT?" _

"**You're not marrying her!"**

"_Yes I am."_

"**No! She's only 16! She-"**

"-knows what she wants. Mrs Weasley I'm old enough to do what I want. I love Sirius."

"**But..."**

"_Ha!"_

"Sirius! I'll take it back! I can still say no!"

"_Sorry 'Mione..."_

"It's ok. Now, Mrs Weasley. I love you and respect you like my own mother. In fact, you're basically my second mother. But no one is going to stop me from marrying Sirius, even my own parents."

"**Are you sure this is what you want?"**

"Yes."

"**Very well... I'm not happy about it but I'll go along with it for your happiness. Black, you hurt her and you'll have me on your case!"**

"_Yes Ma'am! Anyway, I think you'll have to wait in line for your chance. Ginny's promised to hex me with her bat bogey hex already if I hurt Hermione."_

"So we're getting married!"

"WHAT?"

"Oh! Why do you lot _always_ eavesdrop?"

* * *

><p>"NO! SIRIUS! NO! Get off me Moony!"<p>

"Hermione, he's gone... Please Hermione. We have to get the others..."

"No! He wouldn't leave me! Not now! Especially not now!"

"Come on Hermione..."

"No!"

"Hermione you're going to -"

"AHHH!"

"Hermione! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I think s- oh god!"

"Hermione! You're bleeding! Let's get you to – Hermione?"

"My baby... Sirius' baby... our baby's gone!"

"Y-you were pregnant?"

"Yes! I told him in the holidays just before we came back..."

"Alright... lets get you back to school and to Madam Pomfrey... Come on!"

"Sirius... Please..."

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger sobbed as she rose out of the pensieve, pale and shaking. She was gripping the necklace that she wore. On it was the engagement ring Sirius had got her the day after she had said yes to him. She had never taken the necklace off since she put the ring on it.<p>

"Oh Sirius... Padfoot... I miss you..." She looked up at the moving veil in front of her. Nearly everyone could hear the voices now. The war had made sure of that. This was the first time that Hermione had come to the veil since Sirius had fallen through.

Hermione sat cross legged on the ground, shaking. She looked down at her hand and looked at the new ring on it. An engagement ring. She looked back at the veil and whispered, "I'm sorry... I tried to stop it from happening... I only wanted to love you Sirius... but I – I – I... I'm marrying Ron. Tomorrow. I'll never love Ron as much as I loved you Padfoot... but he understands that. He knows how much you meant to me."

Hermione got to her feet and glanced at the veil one last time. She was just about to turn when she heard it.

"_Be happy..."_

She froze at the voice of her dead ex-fiancée and let out a shaky breath. A mad thought came to her.

_What if... no that's mad! I can't leave Ron! But I miss Sirius so much it hurts... just a few steps and I'll fall through with him..._

Hermione magicked some paper and a pen and wrote a note. She left it on the ground then closed her eyes. Smiling, she took slow steps forward before feeling herself tumble down into the darkness...

* * *

><p>Harry Potter and Ron Weasley burst into the veil room, panting. They were both in dress robes. They had been alerted when Hermione hadn't turned up at Ginny's to have her hair done for the wedding. The two ran to the veil and looked round.<p>

"I can't see her... Ron?" Harry turned as he heard a low moan. Ron was reading a note. Harry took it.

_Dear Harry and Ron (I know you two will be the ones to find this),_

_I'm sorry. I tried to move on, I really did. I wanted to marry you Ron but I can't do it. I miss him too much. So I've joined him. Please don't hate me for it. I love you both so much but I can't go on. _

_See you when it's time,_

_Hermione xxx_

Harry sank to the ground and stared at the veil. He and Ron looked at each other with wide eyes when they suddenly heard something from the veil. A giggle of happiness and a bark of pure joy...

**Ok I don't think this is the best thing I've ever wrote but I felt like doing this. I got inspiration off of a Dramione I was reading. I'll find the title then post it. It's well worth a read :) So review please! :) xx**


End file.
